El comienzo de el amor
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: Después de que Yuuichi ingresara a Raimon...el y Furetsu empiezan a mantener una...rara relacion...


IMA SABAIBAA! UNMEI WA! ARU GA MAMA JANAI!...linda cancion...AHH!...novedad! otro YuuichixFuretsu!...todo lo que ago para que se conosca wn...ahh...hay que lendo!...este fue el primer Sonf-Fic que hize de esos dos...ahh!...que recuerdos...SE ACERCA SU CUMPLEAÑOS! pronto mi Furetsu-chwan cumple años!...ehem...otro fic inspirado en la cancion ``Koi no Hajimeyou´´ de THE IDOLM STER...AQUI VA!

* * *

_"¡Te amo!" "¡Te amo!"  
Te voy a conquistar uno de estos días  
Porque yo te lo prometí  
Vamos! Bueno, aquí voy!  
No importa qué día es hoy  
Si se trata de nosotros dos, nuestro amor comienza_

**-CHICOS ACÉRQUENSE QUE QUIERO DARLES UN ANUNCIO!...-**decia Endo gritando como vendedor de papas en una feria mientras todos los miembros de Raimon se reunian en las bancas para escuchar a su entrenador...-**Bien...como algunos de ustedes saben Tsurugi tiene un hermano no?...**

-Si...-dijeron todos...

-**Bueno...pues ese hermano tubo un...accidente...que lo dejo sin poder jugar futbol cierto?...**

-Cierto...-otra vez dijeron...

-**Bueno...pues aqui el grandioso Yuuto Kido PAGO LA CIRUGIA PARA QUE EL SE RECUPERARA!...-**grito alavando a el de rastas que estaba algo sonrrojado y todos aplaudian...

-**Callate Endo...yo se lo que es tener un/a hermano/a y por nada de el mundo me gustaria verlo/a triste...-**dijo mirando fugasmente a Haruna quien le sonrio tienramente y mirando a un serio peliazul que con la mirada le decia mil veces ``_gracias_´´...

-**Si...hermanos...no como yo que eh sido tu amigo por tantos años...no...nada...te pedi que me prestaras dinero para pagar las multas de trancito que tengo...pero...como tu solo audas a tus hermanos...no te importa que Ichi-chan este pensando en vender un riñon mio para pagarla...no...A NADIE LE IMPORTA!...-**grito mirando a Kido enojado mientras el otro rodaba los ojos..

-**Tu ya me deves tu casa en dinero y no me has pagado! ademas de que tu nisiquiera tienes auto no se como demonios conseguiste todas esas multas!...-**grito dandole un zape mientras a toooodos los presentes les resbalaba una gotita por la nuca al ver la ecena...

-**Eso es porque Washington compro un auto chatarra a mi nombre y lo dejo estacionado por algun lugar de Brazil y cada dia son mas y mas multas!**

-No me interesan tus problemas solo sigue con el anuncio!

-OK OK!...BUENO...ehem...como decia...el hermano de Tsurugi...al cual tendre que decirle Kyousuke o abra confucion...-susurro lo ultimo...-**Hace poco salio de recuperacion y lo primero que hizo fue inscrivirse AQUI! en la secundaria Raimon y!...SE UNIRA A EL EQUIPO! VEN AQUI YUUICHI!...-**grito mientras ponia en su celular ``_Sexy and i know it_´´ mientras que a unos metros de ellos empesaba a verse un hermoso peliazul con el uniforme de el equipo...con las solapas de su camisa levantadas (igual que su hermano *guiño*) mientras el mundo se volvia en camara lenta...en sepia...con efectos, con la cancion ``_We Are The Champions_´´ de fondo opacando a la otra...unas chicas...yo... desmayadas por que por unos segundos ese perfecto ejemplar de hombre las miro...los pajaron babeando mirado a Yuuichi...Endo pidiendole dinero a Kido...hasta que por fin llego al lado de su ``_maduro_´´ ahora entrenador...-**Im sexy rarara...-**cantaba Endo...

-**Eso es mentira cofcof...-**susurro Kariya recibiendo un codazo de un peli-rosa...

-**Nadie me quiere...pero bueno...presentate querido Yuuichi!...-**dijo dandole una palmada en la espalda...

**-Bueno...como dijo el entrenador soy el hermano mayor de Kyousuke...Yuuichi Tsurugi...es un placer conocerlos al fin...-**dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonrriendo...todos le sonrieron de regreso menos cierto niño del pañuelo (mi vida!) quien se sonrrojo y bajo la mirada...y eso lo noto la perturbada mente de Endo quien sonrrio gatunamente...

-**Esto deve hacerte muy feliz no Kyousuke-kun?...-**dijo Haruna sonrriente...

**-Por supuesto que me hace feliz...-**dijo intercambiando miradas con su querido (y sexy) hermano tomando la mano de un sonrriente Tenma...

-**Ahh...que hermoso...-**susurro Endo casi llorando...-**Pero como Yuuichi no a jugado por un tiempo tenemos que ponerlo a nivel de el equipo Raimon no?**

-Yo entrenare con el...-dijo Tsurugi...Kyousuke...

-**No tu estabas practicando una tecnica especial con Tenma asique la seguiran practicando...quiero que...Furetsu entrene con el...**

-Q-que?...-pregunto nervioso el nombrado...

-**Te molesta Furetsu?...**-pregunto sonrriente el castaño...

-**N-no...claro que n-no...-**dijo mirando a el suelo acercandose a el peliazul mayor...-**S-soy Furetsu H-Hayami...u-un placer...**

-El placer es mio...-dijo sonriendo Yuuichi...que vengan los bomberos que me estoy quemando!...no en serio wn sale humo de mi cosina!

* * *

_Chico conoce a chica, comienza mi amor  
Es como un milagro  
Te encuentro, si, te amo  
No es un milagro  
Yo estoy buscando, lo estoy pidiendo FELICIDAD  
Lo puedo escuchar, puedo sentirlo TERNURA  
Solo para mi, solo nosotros dos PUREZA  
En algun momento, por siempre_

Dias despues de que (el hermoso) Yuuichi entrara a el equipo el y (mi) Furetsu se havian echo muy buenos amigos...see...amigos...pero bueno...ese dia Yuuichi le habia pedido a Furetsu que lo acompañara a comprar un regalo para su hermano porque en menos de 2 meses estaba de cumpleaños... . . .alguien ve algo malo en esa oracion?...hay gente que con suerte se acuerda si se los dice el Face y el se acuerda 2 meses antes...hermoso...bien...ambos estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad buscando algo que no sabian que era pero sabian que estaba en algun lado!...caminando ivan cuando...

-**AHH!...-**grito Furetsu derrepente...

-**QUE PASA?! QUE PASO?!...-**grito Yuuichi poniendose en pose shiwa dispuesto a defender a su ``_amigo_´´ de un...perrito...-**Que paso?...**

-Y si le regalas un perrito?...-pregunto agachandose empesando a acariciar a un lindo rotwailer...dogwailer...rottweiler (segun google)...bueno el punto era un perrito mas o menos...ASI!:

**SPOILER** (click to view)

El perrito al sentirse acariciado empeso a lamer la mejilla de Furetsu (suertudo) quien soltaba pequeñas risas mientras Yuuichi lo veia tiernamente...

-**No es lindo?**

-Si es muy lindo...pero devemos irnos Furetsu porque...

-Estas loco? no podemos dejar a este inocente animalito pasando frio sed y hambre sin compañia ni un lugar donde hacer de el baño!...-grito abrazando protectoramente a el perrito quien seguia lamiendole la mejilla...

-**Bueno y...que sugieres que agamos?...podemos llevarlo a una perrera y...**

-NO! los perreros son malos!...maltratan a los animales...

-Entonces que?

-Bueno...yo no lo puedo llevar a mi casa porque los perritos hacen ruido y mis vecinos se quejan por todo...asique...tu...podrias...

-No Furetsu no!...

-Por favor! tu casa es grande! estoy seguro de que lo alimentarias muy bien y no pasaria frio por favor!...-rogaba el (mi) niño delineador haciendo pucheros y pestañeando multiples veces...en el poco tiempo que llevaba siendo amigo de el peliazul sabia que eso siempre funcionaba...

-**Lo siento Furetsu no lo puedo llevar y...**

-Por favor! eres la persona mas amable, amistosa, cariñosa y compasiva que conosco!

-Los alagos no serviran Furetsu ya te dije que...

-Por favor hare lo que tu quieras!...-golpe bajo...Yuuichi iva a protestar pero empeso a imaginar todas las cosas que podria pedirle a su amigo...sonrrojo wn...``_Kyousuke porque me pegaste tus perverciones_´´ se lamentaba en su mente...

-**...ok Furetsu lo hare...no porque me sovornaras si no porque es teirno de tu parte que te preocupes por el perrito...-**dijo tomando a su nueva mascota en brazos mirando a el chico de ojos azules de ojos naranjas...quien sabe como se llama esa enfermedad que parece que tiene en sus ojos wn?...EHEM!...

-**Con que lo agas esta bien...-**dijo sonrriendo empesando a caminar junto con Yuuichi...el regalo de Tsurugi...tendria que esperar...

* * *

_"¡Te amo!" "¡Te amo!"  
Te voy a conquistar uno de estos días  
Porque yo te lo prometí  
Vamos! Bueno, aquí voy!  
No importa qué día es hoy  
Si se trata de nosotros dos, nuestro amor comienza_

-**Ouu que lindo perrito eres cierto? cierto?...-**preguntaba Furetsu quien estaba en la casa de los hermanos Tsurugi echado en la alfombra de la sala acariciando el estomago de...emm...que nombre...ehh...Canchome, mientras Yuuichi hacia el almuerzo y su hermano llegaba a la casa encontrandose con la...peculiar...ecena...con cuidado de no hacerse notar...lo cual de todas formar le importaria un pepino a Furetsu...entro a la cocina y sin pelos en la lengua dijo...

-**Y acaso Furetsu no tiene casa?...-**pregunto abriendo el refrigerador sacando una gaseosa mirando a su hermano que dejo de picar carne y se volteo a mirarlo...

-**Por favor Kyousuke yo nunca ago esos comentarios cuando Tenma viene a la casa...y dejame decirte que viene casi siempre...**

-Pues es mi novio es ovio que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos...en camvio tu no tienes nada mas que amistad con Furetsu...cierto?...-pregunto con sierta picardia haciendo sonrrojar a el mayor...

-**P-por supuesto que solo s-somos amigos...-**dijo algo enojado pero tambien con cierta tristeza en su voz...

-**Pues deverias apurarte en cambiar eso sabes bien que el tiene un Club de fans** (yo soy la presidenta!) **y en cualquier momento alguna de ellas podria conquistarlo o algo asi...-**dijo saliendo de la cocina dejando a Yuuichi pensando...

-**Pues no lo permitire...**

* * *

_Chico y Chica, día a día  
Dentro de un tiempo  
Tu y yo, paso a paso  
En el interior de nuestro pecho  
Imparable, nunca termina ESTO ES AMOR  
Por la alegría, como por la tristeza VAMOS AL AMOR  
Tomando nuestras manos, llenando nuestros días OBTENER NUESTRO AMOR  
No importa donde, no importa cuando_

-**FURETSU-SAMA!...-**grite AHH! gritaron! las fan-girl de Furetsu acercandose a el chico quien caminaba hacia su amigo Yuuichi...fallando porque lo atraparon...

-**C-chicas...que pasa?...-**pregunto nervioso ya que estaba seguro de que alguien le toco el tracero *_silvando inocentemente_*...

-**Le hicimos un pastel!...-**chillaron mostrando...un pastel!...un pastel identico a Furetsu por donde lo mires...por alguna razon se empeso a escuchar un Soundtrack de ``_Tiburon_´´ mientras Yuuichi miraba celosamente la ecena...

-**Porque se demora tanto...-**susurraba mirando como cada una de sus ``_fans_´´ le daba un beso en la mejilla y se ivan mientras Furetsu se acercaba a el...penso que al fin todo seria felicidad hasta que una chica volvio y beso...EN LOS LABIOS!...una furia inmensa lo invadio mirando como el chico a unos metros de el se quedaba inmovil aun con el pastel en sus manos...se acerco rapidamente a el chico y tiro el pastel a el suelo...

-**Furetsu!...-**lo llamo pero el seguia en shock...espero...espero...y siguio esperando...

-_15 minutos despue_s-

Y siguio esperando hastaque Furetsu desperto de su shock y lo primero que ve es a el peli-azul a muy poca distancia de el con el seño fruncido...se sonrrojo y se separo un poco de el para preguntar...

-**Q-q-que p-pasa Yuichi?...**

-Que pasa?...jajaja...que pasa...lo que pasa es que esa chica te beso!...-grito como diciendo ``_Sacrilegio! sacrilegio!_´´...

-**Ahh s-si...ya me acuerdo...-**susurro depresivo...

-**Como es posible que te besara asi nada mas!...ni siquiera la conoces y va y te roba un beso...pss...-**bufo molesto el peliazul...

-**De t-todas formas no es la p-primera vez que lo hace...-**...ehh...puedo explicarlo...otro dia...susurro aun depresivo mientras a Yuuichi se le congelaba la sangre...el corazon se le paraba...la mente no le funcionaba...demonios que se sentia mal wn!...

-**C-como?**

-E-esa chica me a b-besado unas 3 veces ya...

-Y p-porque no me has dicho!

-E-esque no e-era nada importante...

-Claro que es importante! se supone que esas cosas solo tienes que hacerlas con un novio...digo novia...no con ella!...no...no por favor Furetsu...no me digas que...e-ella es tu novia?!

* * *

_"Estoy enamorado!" "Estoy enamorado!"  
A partir de ese momento  
Siempre voy a tenerte cerca para besarte  
Lo haré! Sí, lo haré!  
No importa cual sea nuestro sueño  
Si se trata de nosotros dos, nuestro amor comienza_

-**Que?! claro que...**

-Porque te hiciste novio de ella Furetsu?...yo...hoy...yo pensaba decirte que...-decia Yuuichi mientras bajaba la voz...

-**D-decirme que?...-**pregunto nervioso...

-**Ya no importa...-**dijo empesando a caminar para alejarse de el lugar pero fue seguido por Furetsu...

-**Decirme que Yuuichi?...-**preguntaba...

-**Dije que ya no importa no es nada...vete con tu novia que puede extrañarte...-**dijo por primera vez hablandole enojado a el peli-naranja quien se sorprendio...

-**E-estas enojado conmigo Y-Yuuichi?...**

-...

-Por favor Yuuichi contestame...

-...

-Y-Yuuichi...por favor...-dijo ya a punto de llorar tomando el brazo de el mayor deteniendolo...

-**Si Furetsu...estoy enojado...**

-Pero p-porque?

-Porque...ahh...porque no quiero que seas novio de...de esa...-dijo e...hey!

**-Pero Yuuichi yo no soy su novio entiende!...**

-Entonces porque se besaron!

-Ella me beso! a mi no me gusta! el unico que me...n-nada...

-Que ivas a decir Furetsu...-pregunto ya calmado...

**-N-nada ya te d-dije...-**susurro mirando el suelo pero el mayor lo tomo de el menton obligandolo a mirarlo...

-**Por favor dime...**

-...e-esque...el unico que me gusta...e-eres tu Yuuichi...-susurro apenado...el peliazul no pudo evitar sonreir como tonto (un sexy tonto) mientras escuchaba como cantaban los angeles mientras un bebe con alas y pañal le pegaba con un maso en la cabeza...sip...estaba enamorado...

-**...**

-Y-Yuuichi por favor...n-no me odies yo...yo solo...

-Tu tambien me gustas Furetsu...-se sinsero y sin pedir permiso ni perdon termino con la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios juntandolos en un tierno beso...(mi...aunque ya no tanto) Furetsu estaba por segunda vez en el dia en shock...pero se despabilo enseguida y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de el contacto...PERO POR EL MALDITO **** HIJO DE LA $%&"·$ MADRE QUE LO "·$%&...hijo del wasabi llamado aire se separaron un poco con la respiracion agitada mirandose a los ojos...-**Me gustas Furetsu...te amo...te amo te amo te amo...-**susurro abrazando a el sonrrojado niño del pañuelo quien de todas formas correspondio el abrazo...

**-Y-yo tambien te amo Yuuichi...**

* * *

_Me pregunto...¿Puedo protegerte?  
Te amo tanto, yo solo quiero abrazarte fuerte  
Hey, quédate a mi lado ...  
Sí, es para mí un placer...  
Si podemos reírnos juntos hoy ...  
Tú eres mi tesoro  
Me pregunto si podemos pasar el mañana juntos?  
Enamorado para siempre_

-**AHH!...-**grito Furetsu con miedo abrazando a Yuuichi mienras el asesino se acercaba...

-**Tranquilo Furetsu...-**decia el mayor acariciando los (hermosos) cabellos de el niño delineador quien aun se abrazaba a el...y no podemos decir que le desagradaba mucho eso me entienden? me enteinden? ah?...yo no...

-**E-esque...se esta acercando y...AHH!...-**grito denuevo mirando la TV de la sala de la casa (interminable) de Yuuichi como el asesino tomaba la cierra electrica y empesaba a perseguir a la chica y a su novio y el chico se resbalaba y caia por un enorme presipisio mientras la chica se tropesaba y el asesino acercaba su cierra a el brazo de la chica luego a las piernas a el cuello A EL VIENTRE LUEGO LA CORTO EN DOS Y EXCRIVIO ANARQUISTA CON SANGRE EN SU FRENTE WUU!...si ven esta pelicula en algun cine...me robaron la idea!

-**Furetsu es solo una pelicula...no es real, no tienes porque ponerte haci...ademas si alguien intentara hacerte daño...yo te protegeria...-**dijo abrazando por la cintura a su novio (si novio) pegandolo MUCHO a el...

-**B-bueno...pero apagala si?...**-pregunto mientras que Yuuichi sin reclamar hacia caso...-**Y yo que pense que no daria miedo...**

-Y eso que querias ver Ju-On (nunca la vean...no)** si no soportaste esta con ella te daria un infarto...-**dijo besando felizmente la mejilla de el menor...

-**Si...pero...p-pero...pero...Y-Yuuichi para...-**dijo con dificultad sintiendo como el peliazul bajaba de su mejilla hasta su cuello y una de sus manos vagaba debajo de su camisa...-**Y-Yuuichi n-no es momento de...**

-Si es momento Furetsu...-susurro saboreando la piel de el menor que ya estaba recostado en el sofa con Yuuichi encima de el...

-**Ahh...p-pero...-**pero...la puerta se abre...dejando ver a Tsurugi quien estaba besandose salvajemente con Tenma mientras parecia que le tocaba el tracero...o algo asi...mientras el castaño empesaba soltar peqeños gemidos pero...se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos...los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos...Uke con Uke Seme con Seme...Seme con Uke Uke con Seme...viceversa, lo contrario y tambien lo paralelo...pero el punto es que se miraban!...hasta que...

-**Nunca comentaremos de esto...-**dijeron los Semes mientras los Ukes asentian sonrrojados...

* * *

_"¡Te amo!" "Estoy enamorado!"  
Te voy a conquistar uno de estos días  
Porque yo te lo prometí  
Vamos! Bueno, aquí voy!  
No importa qué día es hoy  
Si se trata de nosotros dos, nuestro amor comienza_

-**Que vergonsoso!...-**gritaba Furetsu sonrrojado tapandose la cara con las manos mientras que junto a Yuuichi caminaban hacia algun lado en las calles...

-**No puedo creer que Kyousuke haga esas cosas...es muy joven para eso...-**decia pensativo Yuuichi mirando el vacio...

-**Tiene mi edad...-**dijo el (mi) niño delineador mirando a el mayor...

-**Si pero...pero el...tu...son dos cosas muy diferentes Furetsu...-**dijo sonrrojado...

-**No es diferencia exepto que yo estoy contigo que eres mayor que yo...**

-Si pero...eso no es un probema no?...

-Para mi no...-dijo Furetsu abrazando a el peliazul quien le correspondio con gusto...-**Yo te amaria aunque fueras 10 o mas años mayor que yo...-**susurro sonrrojado besando la mejilla de Yuuichi quien sonrrio tiernamente...

-**Yo diria que te amaria aunque fueras 10 años menor que yo pero no quiero que pienses que soy un pedofilo...**

-Jajaja no lo eres Yuuichi...eso seria muy romantico...

-Si...-dijo atrayendo mas hacia su cuerpo a Furetsu...-**Te amo Furetsu Hayami...**

-Yo tambien te amo Yuuichi Tsurugi...

* * *

COMO AMO A MI NIÑO DELINEADOR! huele a flores (?) y yo soy humano y no puedo mas...listo...estos son todos los Song-fics que e echo de ellos dos...ahh...matta ne!...


End file.
